


In this house a monster is born (We respect Mother)

by AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bittersweet?, Gen, Rize is just passing by to spread her crazy thanks, Tragedy, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016/pseuds/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016
Summary: Nobody was sure when it started.Rei can.It started with a fracturing mind and seeing a glimpse of purple and red.
Relationships: Todoroki Rei & Todoroki Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Identity Crisis





	In this house a monster is born (We respect Mother)

**Author's Note:**

> Another random idea. Very short.
> 
> Like: What if Enji wasn't a complete asshole at the start...?

Life had a tendency to pull the rug from under your feet.

One day Rei was studying medicine, hoping to gain independence sooner than later. Then the next day she was entertaining an awkward, bulky man, completely unaware that this was the future husband her parents had sold her to.

Graduation for university. Marriage. A ceremony. The first few days together was more akin to dancing around the other, both new to intimacy before they eventually got comfortable enough with the other. Soon enough her belly was swelling, and Touya was born.

Life was fine. Enji was more of a friend than a romantic partner, and judging from what she knew from his home life the whole marriage arrangement was the only way he thought would create a somewhat feasible relationship, and Touya was frail and weak but had a strong soul that neither parents overlooked.

Enji wanted a wife with a strong quirk so that even if their child didn't have his powerful fire, they can still defend themselves.

(Touya and Fuyumi both had powerful elemental quirks but with bodies unsuited for it. Enji says that they can defy such weakness. Rei believes him; because heroes have always defied the odds, right?)

Rei soon realizes that he had given her a white lie when Touya runs to her, covered in burns. Fuyumi was suffering hypothermia and was close to losing her hand. The most severe of their injuries have lost their sense of touch.

It was the first time they ever fought.

It was also the first time Enji hit her.

It was as if a dam had burst. The tentative peace of their friendship and marriage suddenly shattered and the violence was quick to reach a crescendo.

Rei was quickly reminded that she was sold like cattle, and that their friendship was something unexpected and unnecessary in such transaction as well as brittle and easy to crumble with a pathetic foundation, so nobody hears or are simply paid not to hear what occurred.

Her belly swells.

Natsuo. Quirkless. Ignored, but treated as though he would shatter at the slightest violence.

When she becomes pregnant again, she doesn't stop protecting Touya. Her husband did not expect to have a training session ending with a miscarriage and weeping children. It would be one of the rare times he expressed remorse, but she easily attributes it to losing a possible candidate to the powerful quirk.

Touya begs her not to protect him if she's carrying a sibling.

Again.

Enji has ordered the babysitter to keep Rei away from the now sound-proofed dojo room.

Shouto. The one Enji was hoping for.

Touya was still being trained. Rei protects him. She gets hurt. Her eldest gauns more rage to fuel his red flames to turn blue.

Shouto turns four and the hilt of his fake, wooden sword bore small handprints of scorch marks and melting frost.

Shouto gets trained. Touya protects him. Touya gets hurt.

Eventually something snaps.

It wasn't something obvious. Fear doesn't turn to hate, Fuyumi inherited that from her, but she starts seeing the slowly widening cracks as something in her start to give.

Nobody was sure when it started.

Rei can.

It started with a fracturing mind and seeing a glimpse of purple and red.

Enji notices the amount of assassination sent for him. It was nothing new, but the increased frequency as well as their odd knowledge to infiltrate had him suspicious.

When he realizes who was one of their clients, it leads to him stomping to the kitchen and beating his unsuspecting, but unsurprised, stupid, stupid wife until she's unconscious.

The crack of her bones echoed the ones forming in her psyche.

There aren't whispers but there are visions. Hallucinations.

Rei tries to fight it and be strong, it was something she was good at doing and has been doing her entire life so why--?

Slender hands cover her eyes.

_Isn't it so tiring to be strong all the time?_

In this house, the children have learned to fear their parents.

It wasn't Touya, Fuyumi or Shouto who witnessed the birth of a monster. There was no reason for anyone to go there, with the whole soundproofing.

Endeavor was reduced to a skeleton and the thing wearing their mother's face was eating and eating, getting covered in their meal like a child.

As far as he knew, Natsuo was the only one who feared their mother.

Rei wasn't a ghoul.

Even as she ate, she didn't feel her burnt flesh being healed or regenerating, but somehow consuming the one who was presumed to be strongee than her was strangely empowering.

(Her teeth pierces through his tough muscle, her slender jaw was strong, and dips her hand to find his heart and suck the blood flowing in the arteries. A borrowed strength.)

But Rize approves. Rize claims to be a monster, and says that she had to become one to escape monsters. Rei sees a pattern in monsters.

Rei will make sure that her children won't have to be forced to become monsters as well. She loves them, love them to the point of committing sins, of eating human flesh and destroying any chance of redemption or forgiveness.

Rize was quiet. But she was smiling, amused. She says she shall leave, that there are many more like her she would help.

Rei licks the blood off her fingers. She gives her thanks and bids her farewell.

The Hero Commission weren't forgiving of the loss of one of their successful products.

Todoroki Rei does not care.

She is not a ghoul.

She is taken down by a handful of heroes and shipped off to a special jail for powerful villains.

Her children are quickly snatched up by All Might and Nedzu before the Commission did.

It wasn't a happy ending, but perhaps there wasn't a need for one for Todoroki Rei.

Rize lived and died a tragedy, but her existence led to an almost-alien kind of peace in her world and time. Rei's led to her children growing up far away from the tragedy that awaited them.

It wasn't a happy ending.

But it was enough.


End file.
